classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Toyota Corolla (E20)
The Corolla E20 was the second generation of cars sold by Toyota under the Corolla nameplate. The second-generation KE2# / TE2# model, launched in May 1970, had "coke-bottle" styling. It had a longer 2,335 mm (91.9 in) wheelbase. The front suspension design was improved greatly, using a swaybar, however the rear remained relatively similar. The Corolla became the second-best selling car in the world that year. Grades for sedan were Standard, Deluxe, and Hi-Deluxe. The coupé was offered in Deluxe, SL, SR, and Levin ("levin" is Old English for "lightning"). Minor changes were made in September 1971 with a new grille, turn signal lights, and tail lights, along with similar treatment to the Sprinter. A further facelift was done in August 1972. Japan (1970-1978) Most models stopped production in July 1974 but the KE26 wagon and van were still marketed in Japan alongside the new 30-series, until production finally ended in 1978. Load carrying duties of the Corolla Van were handed off to the all new Toyota TownAce in 1976, while its twin the Toyota LiteAce was sold at Toyota Auto Store locations next to the Sprinter, with both vehicles using the Corolla/Sprinter 1200cc 3K-J, 1600cc 2T-J, and 12T-U engines. Japanese engines: *3K — 1.2 L (1,166 cc) I4, 8-valve OHV, carb, 68 PS (50 kW) *3K-D — 1.2 L (1,166 cc) I4, 8-valve OHV, carb, 73 PS (54 kW) *3K-B — 1.2 L (1,166 cc) I4, 8-valve OHV, twin carb, 77 PS (57 kW) *T — 1.4 L (1,407 cc) I4, 8-valve OHV, carb, 86 PS (63 kW) *T-D — 1.4 L (1,407 cc) I4, 8-valve OHV, carb, 90 PS (66 kW) *T-B — 1.4 L (1,407 cc) I4, 8-valve OHV, twin carb, 95 PS (70 kW) *2T-B — 1.6 L (1,588 cc) I4, 8-valve OHV, twin carb, 105 PS (77 kW) *2T-G — 1.6 L (1,588 cc) I4, 8-valve DOHC, twin carb, 115 PS (85 kW) *2T-GR — 1.6 L (1,588 cc) I4, 8-valve DOHC, twin carb, 110 PS (81 kW) JPN-market chassis: *KE20 — 1,166 cc Sedan, 2-door/4-door (Std, DX, Hi-DX) *TE20 — 1,407 cc Sedan, 2-door/4-door (Std, DX, Hi-DX) *TE21 — 1,588 cc Sedan, 2-door/4-door *KE25 — 1,166 cc Hardtop coupé (DX, Hi-DX, SL) *TE25 — 1,407 cc Hardtop coupé (DX, Hi-DX, SL, SR) *TE27 — 1,588 cc Hardtop coupé (Levin) *KE26 — 1,166 cc Wagon, 3-door/5-door *TE28 — 1,588 cc Wagon, 5-door Export engines: *3K — 1.2 L (1,166 cc) I4, 8-valve OHV, carb, 58 PS (43 kW) (DIN) / 68 PS (50 kW) (SAE) *3K-H — 1.2 L (1,166 cc) I4, 8-valve OHV, carb, 55 PS (40 kW) (DIN) - desmogged version, introduced in fall of 1974 *2T — 1.6 L (1,588 cc) I4, 8-valve OHV, carb, 75 PS (55 kW) (DIN) USA (1970-1974) In the USA, most body styles were available, although the 1.4 liter and twincam engines were never offered. An optional 1,588 cc (97 cu in), 102 hp (76 kW) engine was added in September 1970, a quite impressive power output for the time. Either a four-speed manual or a three-speed automatic were offered, until sporty five-speed hardtop coupés called the S5 and SR5 were introduced in 1972. In 1974, the SR5 was entered by Car & Driver magazine's team in SCCA competition. In Japan, the SR5 was called the Corolla Levin. American engines (SAE norms): *3K-C — 1.2 L (1,166 cc) I4, 8-valve OHV, carb, 73 hp (54 kW) (gross) / 55 hp (41 kW) (net) *2T-C — 1.6 L (1,588 cc) I4, 8-valve OHV, carb, 102 hp (76 kW) at 6,000 rpm US-market chassis: *TE21 — Sedan, 2-door/4-door (Std, DX, Hi-DX) *TE26 — Wagon, DX *TE27 — Hardtop coupé (SR5) Category:Toyota Category:Post-war